Can I Chase You?
by TrueDarkHero
Summary: Maybe Goliath was the second choice of Demona, but it takes some mead to bring out the truth. Femslash Demona/OC


They both giggled as the smaller female handed her the wooden mug of mead. They were in the basement of the keep, surrounded by mostly empty barrels. The newer meads were closer to the door, more accessible to the humans there.

"So, Sister, does any of our brothers catch your interest?" The blue gargoyle slumped across her sister's lap, her face relaxed, one wing curling to wrap around the white gargoyle. The other female shrugged and stole the mug back, downing the rest of the liquid. It wasn't a far stretch for her to refill the mug from the barrel tap, but it still was an effort. She downed half the mug.

"Our brothers wouldn't be interested in me anyway, unlike you Sister." She leaned down, smirking at the redhead. "I enjoy not having half the younger males of the clan trailing me everywhere. I have the peace to read." The redhead reached forward, grabbing the mug.

"Most of them don't put up a chase though. Goliath, now he knows how to chase a girl." The redhead downed the rest of the mug, pouring another mug.

"Leader taught him to track, of course he can chase you better. He follows your tracks, not you." The redhead smiled and leaned back down onto her white companion. She lifted talons to run them through beige hair.

"If you'd weren't so aggressive with the males, they'd chase you too. You're a beautiful female. A star against the night sky." The smile left pale lips as she sat up again. "Sister?"

"No male wants me Sister, and I don't want them." She mumbled. "I and they have accepted that, and they have set their sights on our sisters."

"And you, Sister? Have you set your sight on someone?" The redhead finished the mug and pressed it into the pale gargoyle's hand, who obediently refilled it.

"I dare not let my hopes leave my stone sleep." She handed the mead back.

"Why not?" the redhead demanded.

"Because even for me, sister, this prize is beyond my reach." The pale gargoyle smiled and leaned playfully closer. "Besides, my prize is already in the chase."

"Why Sister?" Red eyes burned bright. "Who would break your heart?"

"Sister, I chase. I find no appeal in being chased."

"Who Sister?" The blue gargoyle insisted. "Who breaks your heart?"

"You do, Sister. You are my angel in the night." Pale lips dipped the foot to the other gargoyle's lips. "I would chase you, Sister, but who am I to compare to Goliath?" She murmured against soft lips.

"You are everything Goliath is." Red eyes faded to hazel, which stared up intently at her. Talons traced a smooth forehead and the four point brow ridge. "But prettier." Talons curved around into beige hair and pulled the pale lips back into her own. When the gargoyle above her shifted, she pulled the beige hair closer, deepening the kiss.

Talons trailed along a slender blue jaw, caressing pointed ear gently. The redhead broke the kiss first.

"If I run, will you chase me?" The redhead murmured shakily.

"Only if I dared hope that you'd let me catch you." The beige hair was tucked behind an ear.

"If I say you have a chance, will you chase me?"

"Even if I had to beat away Goliath to do it." Was her reply. Hazel eyes formed a smile with her lips.

"My star." She reached to kiss the white gargoyle again.

"My angel." A white tail curled around a slim blue waist, the tip caressing a hip.

"I'm yours till the sun rises." Pale lips formed a smile.

"I'm yours always."

* * *

"Three of our sisters were destroyed yesterday." The leader was solemn, his scared face tracing through the clan. "The cliff they perched on collapsed late this afternoon. Two never woke from their stone sleep. The last woke. But our sister died bravely. She said to say she was sorry she never got to chase her angel." The bearded face swept the clan again. "Our sister didn't scream."

The redhead was staring at the maimed body of her white lover, one arm, both wings, and part of her left leg bloody stumps.

"I'm sorry. I know you two were close." Goliath rested a comforting hand on the redhead's shoulder. He pulled her into his embrace when her tears began to slip down her cheeks. "I will miss her too, my angel of the night."

"She never got her dream. She wanted to…" The redhead hiccupped.

"Shhhh. Her dream will live on." He murmured, his talons running through her red hair.


End file.
